


Bloody Hell'O

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Constantine (TV), DCU, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: It's a bit of a bloody first encounter with the Red Hood.





	Bloody Hell'O

Zed Martin had gotten used to a great many things in her years knowing Constantine. She had come to know the bastard had a great heart; under all the cynicism and general assholery that was John Constantine.

Chas was always lovable.

But Constantine… that took work, even for her. Which is what had her standing in a London market, with an umbrella, scowling at her long time lover and friend.

The only plus of standing in London, on a job, was that Zatanna Zatara wasn’t here. Zed had warned Constantine that the girl was trouble, but God forbid Constantine trust her, even when she tole him exactly what would happen. Fucking men!

Though in hindsight she could see where Constantine had attempted to push the young pupil away. But it didn’t matter, both John and Zatanna had paid the price, and now their relationship; as far as she could see, would be forever irreparable. She sighed as she walked the market, her curls were driving her crazy!

She paused when she saw a flash of red, there was a slash of pain, and heaving breathing as she moved. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and there were curse behind her, but she didn’t slow. Ducking into an alley she stumbled, tripped, grunted in pain as she fell into a heap of trash and a hand lifted. It wasn’t hears, it was heavy, calloused, young, and there was a low whine of inhuman pain from her lips as she pushed herself upwards, and staggered from the trash to keep running.

Zed grimaced seeing the street signs and shook her head as the market came to life around her again, which had her rubbing her temples. She looked around the market place before deliberately walking to the cab, Constantine and Chas brought it everywhere with them, slid in and started the engine.

She carefully typed in the coordinates on the GPS and followed them, then slid to a halt before the alley way. Putting the car in park she looked around the rainy area, when she heard it, the distinct crack of gunfire, and she twisted around in time to see the blurred figure of a red hood come gallivanting into the alley before falling into the trash. Immediately she rolled down the window, squinting through the rain, the figure was staggering and when he was about to bypass her cab she let out a sharp whistle.

The figure snapped around.

“Get in!” she ordered. The young man trembled as he held his gut, and she frowned at him. “Get your ass in the car.”

He stumbled to the back seat and opened the door, she rolled up the window and put the car in gear as he collapsed.

“Thanks,” he hissed as she saw the men chasing him appear behind the cab looking baffled and confused and not finding him.

“No problem,” she assured him.

The hood fell off, and she found herself staring at a young face, he was maybe eighteen or nineteen; at the most. Squared jaw, pouty lips, a crooked nose, a set of tired eyes that eluded to him being more like a thousand rather than the eighteen or nineteen he was and there was a green ring in them. The Lazarus Pit…

She said nothing as she kept driving, and carefully navigated her way out of the city to where the House of Magic currently was located.

“What’s your name kid?” she asked as they hit the freeway.

There was a dangerous pulse of green in his eyes and she saw his fingers inching towards where he had his knife hidden.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. the moment you cut my jugular and I lose control of this cab is the moment we both do a eight flip hydroplaning off this freeway and get hit by the oncoming trucker,” she warned. “I’m clairvoyant, so put it away.”

“I…”

“I’m not here to hurt you, shocking as that could be. I’m here because I had a vision of you and I want to help, now relax back there and trust me,” she ordered.

The kid said nothing as he watched her, his hand pressed on his gut and the unease was rolling off him.

She didn’t make any quick movements until she saw his eyes roll to the back of his head and he slumped down against the window.

“Shit,” she muttered as she pulled off the freeway to where the House was. Picking up the speed through the mud she made her way there, the slid to a park before getting out of the car as quick as she could. Leaping out of the car, she jogged through the rain to the House, throwing open the door as she scoured Constantine’s magic, for a levitation spell then ran into the rain again.

Her phone rang and she pulled it out.

“Hello?”

“Where the Bloody Hell Are You Zed!?” Constantine snarled, the panic obvious in his voice.

“At the House,” she answered as she slipped, and her phone into a puddle she ignored that as she got to the cab, pulled open the door and helped pull the kid out of the car. His wounds were extensive now that she was seeing them. Using her minimal magic she levitated the kid; because or as gangly as he was he was huge!

Slowly she moved them through the rain and got him into the house, dropping him on the healing table that she and Chas used for Constantine. Grabbing a knife she sliced off his shirt and hoodie, noticing the blood on his legs she cut off his pants as she grabbed potions and salves that Constantine had on hand before getting to work.

“What the blazes happened Zed? I thought you were snatched, and bloody hell!?”

“I’ll explain later, just help me,” she hissed at her partner. Constantine grabbed charms and got to work as they helped the kid get into some semblance of living again.

When it was done she noticed the wallet on the ground; fairly new, and well cared for.

The ID inside read Jason Peters, New Jersey residence.


End file.
